User talk:SH172
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Neoeggnew.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluesonic1 (Talk) 23:07, March 26, 2010 Vandal i am saving all the users that are to be banned, unyil then i can only hope that the support group responds quickly : I have had admin powers placed on me now, the pages have been deleted and am working on banning rule-breaking users Re; trophies Yes a page should be made for them as there hasn't been anymore badges reported. I will go and make the article now. Votehim Re; um Yes i am looking into it, i don't want to delete it until i am sure she doesn't help around the site. Votehim 00:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Spriter pages Just making sure you have permission from the spriters, we have gotten in a lot of trouble for not asking before making. Votehim 20:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Administrator I'll be fairly busy between the 10th of june and the 21st of july and with the promise of another relese in the near future i think it would be best to find an administrator now for the extra experiance. After lookig through your editing and forum interactions i think you would be the best option. so what do you think? Votehim 19:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I have given you administative access. The specifics of my inactivity are: June 14th-17th volonteer work Probably on during the day June 18th- 23(give/take day) family reunion. Possible net access July 12th-17th @ 3pm Net access absolutly forbiden. I have a freind i could probably get to be a temp admin between the 15th and the 23rd. Votehim 00:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re; protection Yes that would probably be a good idea. at the moment i am trying to figure out how to add a bot that will drasticly reduce vandalisms by not alowing certian words, at the moment, there is a block that does not alow the DDoS message and i'm working on "u like to suck ittle kids dicks" Votehim 01:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Redirects Yea, we don't have much redirects 'coz Bluesonic didn't like them. You can do the rest tomorrow, I gotta fix the infobox. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 07:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Just mentioning i had actually meant for you to be permenant administrator. You can be a temp if you like but it's not what i had intended. Votehim 16:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re; hybrids/organization Honestly, i have no idea, all i know is the spriters are quete adamant that they aren't hybrids. perhaps just organize them for when they where relased? Votehim 00:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, sounds good to me.Votehim 00:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) New type of egg recently,I taked a new egg:http://dragcave.net/view/g9Rk he isn't in which egg is which. can you add it? : That egg is in Currently Being Released. It won't be added to WEIW until it is done being released. SH172 14:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thuwed dragons is there any pages with info on them? i've been seeing quite a lot of them.Nakaylia hen 15:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Ooh, thanks for the heads up! I'll go make a page about the lineage. SH172 17:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re;hi Now sounds good, it'll be a lil bit until we can add them to dragon types since thier rarity is undetermained. But the pages can be made now, along with adding to the which egg is which. Votehim 19:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Terrae image It would be best to delete the old image if you're going to replace it, it's a lot easier on bandwidth since it doesn't have to keep track of as many images. Votehim 23:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infobox yes i believe we are going to add them to all the pages. As for adding two sprites, i will be studying the code a little later on today to see what tricks i can do with it. also, can you think of any more information that should be added to it? Votehim 21:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : well i haven't found a way to add both adult sprites so i think we'll need to make an image with both of them in it. Votehim 22:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It is possible to add two images in one infobox, if you were using custom infoboxes, instead of the just modifying the default infobox. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup'']](T) 02:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks nup, after about two and a half hours of experimenting and staying up until 1 am i figured out: i had one to many spaces in the script -.-. Anyway! check out the terrae page and see what you think of having the male and female up. Votehim 06:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Deep Sea/Magi Dragon The eggs should be placed in the same box as they both have the same description...which is kind of confusing. (Someone else's comment) Would that be because DC wants to 'surprise' the Egg Owner with either one of the above ie. you may get a Deep Sea OR a Magi Dragon hatch.BloodVeil 10:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : I did it the current way because SW eggs can't be obtained in the cave. So any "This egg appears to be covered in scales" eggs one grabs from the cave will always be Deep Seas. SH172 13:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit date is incorrect..... I just made a few minor changes to the Description Page and the edit date is 29th May, 2010. I wasn't using Dragon Cave then.....I realise I am sometimes a day ahead of the US cos there's approximately 12 hours difference.....didn't realise there was also Time Travel. Lol. : Is this a huge problem? Edit dates are automatically posted by Wikia and we don't control them. SH172 14:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Category: Holiday The Christmas Present graphic has a spelling error "Christams". Couldn't alter it.BloodVeil 10:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : It's not our graphic. SH172 14:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) New Dragons I didn't know if we were supposed to edit the currently being released page, but there're new dragons. Someone made a page about them. Actually, two pages. : I think they've been deleted by now; I can't find them. We've admin-protected CBR after issues during Mod Mayhem so the answer is yes, you're supposed to edit CBR, but you can't. You can, however, post stuff on the CBR talk page in the future. I'm surprised Votehim didn't have CBR updated although maybe he isn't back yet? I don't remember his absent dates. Anyways, it's all clean now. SH172 14:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC)